criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Hanratty
Jane Hanratty, or Crazy Jane as Nevada locals called her, was an incidental character who appears as a "love interest" of serial killer Frank Breitkopf in Season Two. Background When she was a young adult, Jane was kidnapped by Frank and was intended to be another of his victims. However, she mistakenly believed that Frank was an alien and believed that she was the "lucky" victim of an alien abduction. As Frank stood over her, knife at the ready, she looked into Frank's eyes and smiled, saying, "You have the most beautiful eyes". Since she did not display the usual terror that Frank was anticipating, he didn't feel that she would be an effective victim. Thus, he let her go. Later, Frank would realize that he was in love with her. Jane felt the same way. Throughout the years, as Frank traveled east to west and vise-versa on his killing sprees, he would stop in Golconda, NV to see her (from a distance). He would always leave her gifts; wind chimes made from human ribs. No Way Out Jane is seen in the custody of the Golconda Sheriff's department for her own protection. She had eventually become somewhat catatonic and psychotic, and the authorities often kept her the "drunk tank" until she cooled off. Gideon would learn that Frank was in town to find her and finally make contact. Jane is eventually brought to the diner where Frank is being questioned by Morgan and Gideon. Frank informs Gideon that he has kidnapped a busload of children, and would tell him where they are if Jane is returned and they are let go. The authorities are adamant about arresting Frank, but Gideon believes Frank when he says that he would never harm a child, and wants them to be found. Gideon agrees and drives the two of them out into the desert and they escape. No Way Out II Later in the season, Gideon is strolling down the street when he sees Jane. He believes it is just a hallucination and lets the matter go. He later recieves a phone call from Frank, who ask him, "What is your fascination with birds?" Gideon realizes that Frank has been to his apartment and is worried that his girlfriend, Sarah, may have been harmed. Sarah is found dead, with a lower rib removed and placed in her hand. This may be a sign that Frank has killed Jane, as the reason for removing the ribs was to give them to Jane. Later, Gideon receives a message from a young boy on a scooter. The boy tells him that "Frank won't stop killing "them" until Jane is returned to him." They realize that Jane has somehow slipped away from Frank and is alive somewhere. They race to find her. Jane is later shown in a holding cell. She is ranting and raving in the holding cell, and annoying her fellow prisoners. Prentiss opens the cell door and calms her, telling her they will take her to see Agent Gideon. “Agent Gideon is right, you know. Frank – he can’t feel love. He wants to, but he can’t.” She is frightened when Reid tells her that Frank is already in the area looking for her. Jane is taken into a conference room, and her belongings returned. She tells the agents that they were right; Frank had changed, and she was now afraid of him. After hearing that Frank is killing more women, Jane resolves to help them catch Frank. Gideon and Jane meet Frank at a local train station. Before Gideon can react, Jane runs to Frank. Frank hugs her, tells her he loves her, and the two jump onto the tracks. A passing train kills them. Appearances *Season Two **No Way Out **No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased